love can't exist without hate
by ghostsmemory
Summary: maine is good, the agent plain out leave. pairings Wash/tex Maine/C.T York/Carolina Oc/North Oc/south also im bad at summary so plse read.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_**Hey guys this is my second story and this will probably be updated more than my other story so i'm really sorry roze and usmc girl but this is easier to write i'm so sorry but i ain't going to forget about it, anyways i'm getting off topic. So anyways this is mainly about the characters.**_

_**Pairings:**_

**Wisconsin(sin[me]) & South**

**Hawaii(Missmoney101) & North**

**Wash & Texas**

**York & Carolina**

**Maine and C.T**

**Armor: I have the same armor as Felix from season 11 and the same color except just like on my face i have a scar on my helmet where my left eye is a painted on scar.**

**Hawaii has regular armor thats white and has pink highlights.**

**So here's my new story.**

**Wisconsin's pov**

I couldnt believe it. how did this happen i asked myself. South honey it'll be alright; i told her. Shut the fuck up David! AAHHGG! Just hold on south we're almost at the hospital alright baby, we're almost there. FUCK! Why did you kick me? I told you to SHUT UP! Just calm down South, honey. We're almost there just hang in there. I got out my phone and Called North...Hello? a voice asked. Luna? why did you answer North's phone? he's in the shower, Why what did you need? It's south. Oh my god. North get your ass out of the shower. Why? i heard vaguely. It's your sister. Consider me out five minutes ago. South we're at the hospital, i said. I can't believe i'm a father.

_**I know it's short but it's the prologue what do you think it would be in length? you guys are so picky. also you might have noticed that i didn't put down a disclaimer, well unless there's a la im not putting up with that shit so good-bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The "Mother of Invention" and new friends

Hey guys it's ghostsmemory here and I would like to say that this will not be updated as quickly as planned but will be updated at least every week. So this will take place on the day of arrival and before reaching their destination the twins David and Luna have time to talk before arrival on the "Mother of INvention"

David's POV

I couldnt believe it, me and my sister were chosen to join the Freelancer Project. It had been my dream ever since I joined the UNSC to be part of the project.

So what state do you want? my sister asked me.

Wisconsin, you?

Hawaii.

Do you think they let us choose? I asked. No they don't! We both jumped.

Who are you? I asked.

I'm 479er, your ticket to the "Mother of Invention".

Okay I'm Dav… I don't care who you are, and you shouldn't either. Your new name's are Agent Wisconsin and Agent Hawaii. I couldn't believe our luck, we got the names we wanted. Now go get your armor and meet me back here in 20 minutes! 479er yelled, and don't lollygag!

Hawaii's POV

I looked in awe at my armor it was normal spartan armor, but it had been uniquely painted, a really bright white and had pink highlights. I wondered how my brothers would look, probably not as cool as mine. I noticed a set of dog tags next to the armor. One of the tags read Agent Hawaii 557768, the other read Lustina T. Kringen. I Frowned, how did they get my full first name? I grabbed my armor and then saw a black body suit with a note saying "put on first". After putting on the body suit and armor I checked the clock and saw I had one minute left! I ran back to see Someone in black and orange armor that looked a lot different than mine, I guessed it was another agent here to pep talk us on the way to the "Mother of Invention".

479er was there and she was just about to get in the pilot seat when she saw me and said, we were just about to leave yeah, well you made it now get in and strap up.

Wait! I said, What about my brother?

You're standing right next to him, came a voice right behind me. I turned around and still only saw the man in the black and orange armor. He took of his helmet and there he was.

How come You get special armor? I pouted. Because this is a prototype and I'm the one that has to test it out, he said.

Huh, so how long till we get there? I asked.

We will get there in 16hrs! yelled 479er over the roar of the engines. Get in And strap up!

We got in when My brother noticed me staring at his armor. Sorry? I said

No, I'm sorry, I should have told you but they called ahead and said I was getting a special one of a kind of armor, he said. But in truth, at least you don't stick out like a sore thumb.

I had to laugh at that. Yeah but you aren't as flashy as me, I stated. I was going to say more but fell over as the ship suddenly took off. We're going to the "Mother of Invention".

Wisconsin's POV

I couldnt believe it, we were going to the "Mother of Invention". I noticed that my sister luna had fallen over and laughed. You really are that clumsy?

No I fell over when the Mother Fucking ship took off!

The ship took off? I asked.

Yeah you didn't feel that?!

No I didn't, must be a perk of the suit, I said. Stability.

Lucky bastard

Haha well I am older, I said.

By 2 minutes!

Actually 2 Minutes and 23.6 seconds.

Geek.

Hey, I said, i take offense to that.

You were supposed to moron.

This will be a long trip, I thought.

3 HRS later

Hawaii's POV

It's been three hours since we took off and it was getting really boring and i was getting sleepy when the next thing I know theres a voice that asks if i wanted something do something. It sounded like my brother but I saw that he was still sleeping. I looked over to my right and shrieked, right next to me was a miniature version of my brother. My brother heard me shriek and had pulled out his sidearm and then he saw the miniature version of him and laughed.

Well looks like you met Lamboda, He said.

Lamboda?

He's your future A.I. you are only seeing a copy of him put into your helmet.

Do you have one?

Yes, Alright Echo come on out. A small version of me materialised right in front of me.

Hello my name is Echo you must be Lustina.?

No my name is Luna or Agent Hawaii.

Oh I'm sorry your file say's….

It's alright Echo Lustina is her name but she prefers Luna, okay?

Okay I understand.

So how long you guys around for? I asked.

Until we reach our destination, they both said simultaneously.

What happens then?

We get deleted and after a while we get implanted into your head and we become part of you, they both said.

So why do you look like me and you look like my brother?

The director thought that you would be more comfortable if we look like this, if this does not please you we can change our form.

No no no no, it's alright i was just asking, jesus these things are serious.

After awhile we finally arrived, we are at our new home.

SO guys what do you think sorry for not updating I've been very busy, so anyways please comment on what you think. Also took some advice, also lamboda is MissMoney101's character not mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Initiation

* Hey guys me, It own Red VS. Blue and I do not own Lamboda, Hawaii or Escopeta.

Hawaiim Wisconsin and this is my sister Hawaii, wes got competition.

The two girls I noticed earlier walked over and took off their helmets and I gasped. They weren't both girls. The Pink one was a girl, while the purple one was a blonde male that looked hot. I mentally kicked myself and realized I should not be thinking like that, Im North. The purple one said. So you to are the new agents? well welcome to project freelancer.

Hhhii... I'm Hawaii and this is my brother Wisconsin.

Yeah I know, so anyways, you should get to know the place. South will take you to your room and I'll take your brother, deal?

Sure... I mean I can't really call the shots now can I?

No you can't well go with south before she leaves.

I look over to see south already leaving. Hey wait up. As I run up too her she slows and turns to look at me.

What were those A.I's. doing with you and your brother in the pelican because there is no way in hell that you guys already have those!

We don't they were copys of the one that are going to be given to us later.

What! South screamed as she punched the wall. So the new guys get A.I's. And I get shit?! Listen here, you are not going to get that A.I. before me alright? ! And then she stormed off.

Hey what about taking me to my room?

Your already there.

I turn left and see a door, I walk in and I'm imediatly greeted.

Hello.

Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while and having a short chapter but I got a lot of things on my plate. So if you guys would not hate my story thanks.


End file.
